Sleep Deeply
by Princess Schatje Dreamer
Summary: Cute bonding fluffy scene with Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. Inspired by Betty sleeping behind me. For SarissaDiablo.


Ichigo sighed as he tried to work his way through one of the various math problems he had for homework. Due to his duties as a Shinigami his time for homework was cut down, and his grades were starting to reflect that. He shook his head and tried to regain his focus so that he could be on top of his math homework, at least.

Just as he was starting to make some serious progress - he was on the last 5 problems - there came a knock on the door. Turning in his chair at the desk he called out softly, "Come in."

Opening the door slightly, his sisters Karin and Yuzu stuck their heads in to stare at him. Resisting the urge to smile, he gestured for them to enter and take a seat on his bed. "Whats up?"

Karin shrugged one shoulder. "Bored. 'Sides, haven't seen you too much recently, what with your chaotic social-life and all..."

Yuzu then spoke up, "I missed you, Ichi-nii. We never go and play in the park..." As if on cue, all turned to look out the window. An expanse of dull grey clouds covered the sky, threatening rain.

Something inside Ichigo softened. They were his family. He was so busy off fighting hollows that he had almost forgotten why it was that he became a Shinigami in the first place - to save his sisters.

He made a split second decision, and turned his chair around completely so that he could sit in it and comfortably talk to his sisters. As he asked them questions about school and sports, some of the long-held tension in his shoulders eased. Here he could relax. Here, there was no need for his scowl. As the conversation turned to stories of the past, small incidences that involved their baka of a dad; things that were once terribly embarrassing were now laughed over, helping the three siblings to renew their relationship.

As the sky outside got darker, and the lurking clouds finally fulfilled what they had been promising all day - the slight but continual drizzle causing a slight pitter-patter on the window, Yuzu yawned and curled up, clutching Ichigo's pillow tight, like one would a favoured soft toy. Within moments she was deeply asleep, lulled to sleep by the soft voices of her siblings. Continuing to talk about everything and nothing, the two siblings sat on Ichigo's bed, occasionally reaching out to smooth back a stray lock of Yuzu's hair. Soon enough, Karin too yawned, and blinked at Ichigo.

"Ichi, you know you're a pretty cool nii-san, right?" Blinking in slight confusion, he just looked at his sister, wondering where she was going with this. "Mk. Just making sure." She scooted a bit closer to him, before lying down, curled in towards where Yuzu was, still snoozing peacefully.

Shaking his head slightly at the _almost _cute family scene, he got up to retrieve a blanket from his cupboard, and settled it down over his sisters, before turning back to finish his homework.

Every ten minutes of so, he'd look back - just to make sure that they were sleeping alright, he told himself.

**~*&*~**

Isshin made his way upstairs to check in on his adorable little children, making sure that they were all safely asleep. Checking in on Yuzu and Karin, he failed to find them. He quickly reined in any feelings of worry - but he made no promises if he failed to find his eldest in his room.

Opening the door, he looked in - and smiled.

Ichigo was on his bed, with two additions. Yuzu and Karin were on each side, and somehow managed to both be on their older brother. All were deeply asleep, and had peaceful expressions. Just as Isshin was about to retreat, he saw how Ichigo had an arm curled protectively around both girls, and how they in turn had a firm grip on his t-shirt.

He quickly left the room to grab his camera - some situations were just too good to pass up. After snapping a few shots, he left, seriously considering not using it as blackmail material, but as something to treasure for the rest of his life.

**~*&*~**

Unaware of the thoughts going through their fathers head, the three slept on. The rain continued a soft patter against the pane, Ichigo's homework left mostly incomplete... but none of that mattered. They were having one of the best sleeps ever, safe and content in the arms of their family.

**~*&*~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own such a cute scene.

Or maybe I do. My little brother - 6'5 and 17 years old - is currently sleeping on my bed, which is what provided the inspiration for it.

My message with this is simple - treasure your family, they're here for life.

Now, for the real question... should I draw on his face? *smiles*


End file.
